What's my wish? You're my wish
by PassionFilledSerpent
Summary: Hermione has a wish for her birthday, what could it be other than a sexy Potions Professor! Will her wish be granted? How will Severus react when he finds out? OOC and lots of laughs and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my first EVER piece so bear with me if its not the greatest:) I will be starting University very soon, so my updates may not be often, but I will not ignore this, school will be kicking my ass, so this will be my de-stresser:) Enjoy and review:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I dont own the characters blah blah blah, though I wish I did own Sev;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

No one would ever suspect a thing would they? He's a professor and I'm a student, it's simple as that and know one would ever suspect that I, Hermione Granger, would want a professor to take my virginity for my 17th birthday, but not just any professor, my very delectable, sexy potions professor, also know as Severus Snape...God! just saying his name makes me want to break down his door and shag him senseless..._focus Hermione!_, the more rational side of her spoke, _the more your plan has to be flawless and you cannot be distracted._..yes moving on, the less rational side of her grumbled slightly...

Ok, my options: ask him directly, yes that would go smoothly now won't it,"_Hello Professor, I was wondering if for my 17th birthday you wouldn't mind taking me to your private chambers, pinning me up against the wall and shag me thoroughly until I am incoherent..._" GOD! Might as well pack my bags for Azkaban, ok that wont work, next option: find a way get close to him and seduce him slowly yet discreetly...hmm well I did just buy a few new bras, I could make my blouse a wee bit tighter, but then again, I wouldn't want others to notice, perhaps only in Potions and on a few casual days, I could whip out those new jeans Mum bought me at Harrods, to flaunt my newly tight ass, surely he wouldn't be able to resist me while wearing that...that could definitely go somewhere...hehhehe. Just as Hermione was about to take a bite of her toast, a deep, rich voice startled her from her x-rated thoughts...

"Ms. Granger" The sinfully sensual voice of none other than Professor Snape himself began,"In response to your letter you sent me over the summer to discuss a possible possibility at being my apprentice this year, for a future as a Potions mistress." He paused for a moment before continuing "I will accept due to, and I WILL deny if you say this to anyone, you being the only student I have ever taught who has yet to bring danger to herself and others while brewing the simplest of potions to the most deadly." He closed his eyes again at this last part. "What I am trying to say, is that you do show talent that will take you very far in life." Hermione's brows rose at hearing that sort-of compliment, the voices in her head screaming and bouncing in joy.

"Thank you Professor for that and I am so happy that you said yes to my proposal, this means the world to me and-

"I will however" Snape cut her off "take back my offer if, by any means you show signs that you will be taking this seriously, I will not have you wasting my time, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor, I can assure you that I will not by any means waste your time." she replied sincerely. _Believe me, Sev, you wont regret it_, She thought to herself.

Professor Snape only smirked slightly before responding. "We'll see about that, now wont we?" _OOOH hell yes, baby!, you bet your sexy fine ass_!, her naughty side yelled. " I have to deal with some essays this evening, otherwise I would have you come down to the dungeons to sign some papers making your apprenticeship official, so we'll meet tomorrow evening instead, yes?"

"Yes, that's perfect, Professor." _Would you like like me to show up wearing nothing but my cloak as well, darling? _Her naughty side purred.

"Good, well until tomorrow evening then." He said.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione replied "And thank you again." He merely nodded before turning and heading out the great hall, robes billowing dramatically.

Hermione, shocked slightly by this conversation, couldn't help by grinning wickedly to herself, then gathering her things quickly so that she can get to her dorm.

"Yes! it's going to work, Professor Snape will be mine, all mine, God, tomorrow couldn't any faster!"

**AN: well there's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, it will blossom into something great and hilarious, so please stay with me:) please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...blah blah blah**

As Severus left the great hall he couldn't help but think that this might not be such a bad after all, he didn't like to admit it, but the know-it-all Ms. Granger was_ indeed_ someone who was capable of making something of herself other than a silly housewife. "Yes so much more than that..." For once in the seven years that he's been her professor his eyes have opened to see how remarkable and beautiful...-_ beautiful? What the HELL are you saying, Severus?, she's a student, not some romantic interest, this is grotesque and absurd man_,

"So why am I suddenly feeling this about her?" He said to himself quietly as he entered his classroom. "It'll be an apprenticeship, nothing more." He walked to the back of the classroom to his private living quarters where a glass of scotch was waiting for him, yes it is a muggle drink, but seeing as he was raised in a muggle environment, he knew too well of the deadly drinks. He poured himself a generous portion and took a sip while he let the liquid wet his throat, as his kind wandered back to Hermione -Ms. Granger, yet again..._You're going fucking mad, Severus, that's whats happening-look its all in your head,you know, come to think of it, it has been a while since you took time in your pleasure, yes that's it , is a reminder of what you are missing, or perhaps you have not had the chance to get out more, a visit to Lucius and Narcissa, now that is something you haven't done in while, a good distraction is what you need, so you can get your mind focused, God willing. _He continued his internal debate while he finished the rest of his drink._._.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Hermione was leaving the Great Hall, she was so zealous that Professor Snape said yes to being her mentor! Phase one complete, along with the little boost she included, before she entered the Great Hall, she placed a pheromone charm to her neck and chest that activated when Snape approached, once activated, Snape would breathe in Hermiones' natural scent and he would feel a strong pull towards her, the charm would wear off within a day, but at least she knew that it would be a start so that he would really notice her, she smirked at that.<p>

As she walked the halls, she enjoyed the silence of the night. This year she was made Head Girl, which meant that she had a dorm to herself, _thank Jesus!_ both her of her sides called out. This also meant that she has to live with the Head Boy as well, which was none other than Draco Malfoy, she smiled at the image of him giving her hell because she had not stopped by at all today to take a break or share a coffee, like they usually do on Friday evenings. After the war, Draco and his family changed their ways about the world and muggleborns and as time went by, they have become friends with Hermione and everyone else. Draco and her have developed a funny and interesting relationship, though very platonic, especially since Draco came out gay recently. That was one hell of a shocker to all, but nevertheless accepted by his family and friends, he is wonderful to Hermione.

As she arrived to her portrait, the lovely fairy asked for the password. "Almond Joy" she said to her, password courtesy of Dumbledore and his sweet tooth for muggle candies. The fairy smiled and opened the door, Hermione walked in to find a bored looking Draco, reading a magazine, wearing only pajama bottoms. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an explanation, although he already knew the answer.

"Well missy?" He asked.

"I was in the Great Hall, looking at some notes for Runes, Draco and I lost track of time." Hermione nonchalantly examined her nails.

"Mmm Hmm." Draco replied slowly while pursing his thin lips slightly.

"Yes, Mmm Hmm, now what have you been up to, since class let out for the day?" She asked as she loosened her tie and flopped on the couch across form him.

"Ehh not much, unlike you, I was enjoying my Friday afternoon and evening, checking out some fine tight asses." He waggled his eyebrows as she snorted. "Then I came back to the dorm where I had my dinner and coffee by MYSELF and now I'm reading this wonderful magazine that I found on your dresser." He held it for her to see the cover, which said in bold "Cosmopolitan" "God! the advice they give you, plus all those saucy sex positions one can try, damn I swear, if I were into the ladies , I would try all of them in a heartbeat, hmm maybe I could try them on my bon bons as well, just modified." He smirked.

"Eww, ok Ill pretend I didn't hear that last bit." Hermione said as she got up to get a water bottle.

"You're more than welcome to try them out with me and my bon bons, whenever you want, Granger." He offered suggestively, earning a pillow thrown in his face.

"No bloody thank you." Hermione replied as she sat back down and took a sip of her water. "I think Ill stick to my one-on-one ways, merci."

"You have someone in mind, Granger?" Draco pushed.

"No!" She said a bit too quickly.

"Who is he, Hermione?, spill it girlie."

"No one, Draco, there is no one. Why would you think that?" She replied not-so-confidently.

"Cut the bullshit, girl, Please! there's stress in your voice, you tensed up and you're fidgeting." He said matter-of-factly.

"Damn you, Draco." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Promise me that you will not tell ANYONE!"

"Cross my heart." Draco promised.

"Its...err...its..." Hermione tried.

"Spit it out, Granger!"

"SNAPE! DAMMIT! ITS SEVERUS FUCKING SNAPE! THERE! YA HAPPY, NOW?" She slapped both her hands to her mouth quickly as she confessed to Draco.

"Goddamn, Granger!, are you shitting me, girlie?" He yelled as he fell back into the couch, mesmerized at her outburst. "You have the hots for my Godfather?"

"GAHHHH!" Hermione covered a pillow over her head in pure humiliation._ Fuck! this was not part of the plan,_ her crazy sides screamed.

"Oh come now, Granger" Draco stood up and removed the pillow from her face. "Just because you want to get down and freak with my Godfather, doesn't mean that the world has come to an end.

"You did NOT just say that" She replied, smiling slightly at the thought of Severus and her "freaking".

"Well hot damn, Granger!, who knew you had it in you!" Draco said proudly. "My little kitten is turning into a feisty hellcat! oh, they grow so fast." He gushed.

"Shut up! Draco!"

"Oh don't get your pretty knickers in a twist, Granger, now I'm assuming you have a plan, missy?"

"Yes, I do." She declared slowly. "I had the intention of getting him to bed me on my 17th birthday."

"Couldn't settle for some nice jewelry or clothes, hell not even a good book?, you have to wish for the horizontal mambo?"

"God you're impossible, Malfoy, you are aware of that, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, muffin." He answered with a grin. "Now, in order for this plan of yours to work we have to make sure that everything goes flawlessly, we cant afford fuck-ups, darling, now first, a smooth way to get my Uncles' libido rising is for you to flaunt your body, though discreetly of course, don't want to be like Pansy." She giggle at that.

"And how do propose I do that?"

"Lingerie, darling. Lots and lots of lingerie, you can never go wrong with that, yes a new collection is just what you need: corsets, bras, thongs, cheekies, garters, bustiers, on me, of course" he said with a wink.

"Is all that necessary, Draco?"

"Uh, yes, it is. Plus it's a confidence booster too, don't tell me that you don't have a nice sexy body, Granger." Hermione only blushed. "Good! well, we'll go tomorrow to muggle London and get you sorted out."

"Thank you, Draco, really."

"No problem, muffin." He said while reaching to kiss her forehead. "Ill help with anything that will l make you happy, plus my Uncle needs to be happy as well I know that you are right for him, now, its late and we both need our beauty rest and plenty of energy for tomorrow, so off to bed for the both of us, Ill see you in the morning, girlie."

"Goodnight, Draco and thank you again for helping me."

"Anything for you, muffin, sweet naughty dreams." He answered with a wink.

"Oh I will." Said Hermione, returning the wink.

"Minx." She heard from him before he closed his door.

"Hermione smiled as she entered her room, removing her clothes and pulling out a silky nightgown from her drawer, donning it on and sliding into her bed, almost instantly drifting into a slumber, greeted by her dream of Severus and her getting their "freak" on.

**AN: There's chapter 2, I laughed quited a bit writing it. Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story:) it means a lot to me. Reviews are welcome:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, here's chapter 3. I just wanted to thank everyone who has added the story to their Story Alert/Favorite Story. It means so much to me:) Also that this is my first fic, so bear with me, please. Enjoy:) PS: Theres a little treat as well;)**

**Disclaimer: Never have nor ever will own Harry Potter.**

**Ch.3**

The next morning, Severus was greeted by the rays of light, seeping through the open areas of his forest green velvet curtains._ Damn! I forgot to close those all the wa_y, he thought. He opened his eyes slowly to face the day, not before noticing he was currently sporting a massive tent beneath his pajama bottoms.

"Christ, what's wrong with me?. This is the reaction of a seventeen year old, hormone-raged boy!" He groaned loudly as he got up and made his way to the bathroom and take his regular morning piss, as well as to fix his "situation".

He undid the drawstring of his bottoms, allowing them to fall to the floor, freeing his long and well-endowed member.(yes, he goes commando;) Upon closer inspection, you could see that the tip of the head was practically purple and you can see the veins of the shaft popping out. He grabbed it with both hands and started pumping slowly up and down, then he closed his eyes as he tried to come up with an image that would help cum faster. Before he knew it, the image of a amber-eyed beauty invaded his mind, his hands started to move a bit more faster as he focused.

_The beauty had him tied to his bed, naked, as she was straddling him and began bouncing up and down on his erect cock. Severus stifled a moan as the minx in his thoughts was screaming in ecstasy and rolling her hips, allowing his cock to hit every angle within her tight sheath of heaven. That's it, Severus, the beauty in his mind purred, feeeel me, feel how tight I feel as I fuck you, only I...she brought her hands to her breasts and palmed them, pinching her nipples, moaning out his name...Yes! Severus!, she gasped, I'm so close, so fucking close, make me cuuuuummmm!_

Severus couldn't take it anymore as he felt pressure in his balls and he gave his cock one last stroke as his release shot out of him. "FUCK!" He groaned out loud as he finished. "Christ, what the hell happened?" He said to no one in particular. _If just the thought of her caused a reaction like this, imagine what the real thing would..._"No, I cannot let that happen, it will NOT happen, this simply can't continue, you need to clear your head, Severus, yes that's what you need, a visit to Lucius and Narcissa, just like you said yesterday." He cleaned himself up and pulled up his bottoms as he quickly washed his hands and made his way yo his closet and picked out something for his visit to Malfoy Manor. He opened his closet and quickly pulled out a green turtleneck, and black trousers. He donned them on as he grabbed his traveling cloak and proceeded to his fireplace and yelled out "Malfoy Manor" to be flooed out.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting in their dining room table enjoying their Saturday morning as well as their breakfast, Narcissa was looking at some fabric samples and some interior design magazines that Draco sent he, while Lucius was reading the Dailey Prophet when they both heard a rumble from the fireplace.

"Severus!" Narcissa beamed. "What a pleasant surprise." She walked over to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek, which he returned as well.

"Cissy." He greeted her as he gently let go of her and turned to shake hands with his long-time friend.

"Lucius." Severus greeted.

"Severus." The blond aristocrat replied to his friend. "Hope all is well, old chap?" He asked with slight concern.

"Yes, is everything all right, Severus?" Added Narcissa, her eyes studying Severus'.

"Yes, everything is alright, no to need to be concerned." Severus answered with all confidence, reassuing them. "I came by to check with Lucius about a letter I sent him a few weeks ago, concering some ingredients I asked him to pick up in Paris, seeing as he travels there more often than I." He stated as he looked at Lucius with a look that said more than the lie he just told.

"You haven't been to Paris recently, darling." Narcissa looked at her husband suspiciously.

"I have, love." Lucius responded. "When you were in Portugal for those drapes that you wanted for our bedroom. Severus wrote to me asking for some herbs while I was there."

"Oh, I forgot all about that." She concluded with smile.

"Yes, well I am in a bit of a hurry," Severus interjected. "I left some potions simmering for Madame Pomfrey and those dunderheads, so I'll have Lucius hand me the ingredients and be off, shall well, Lucius?"

"Of course, old man, of course, we'll won't take long, darling." Lucius gave his wife a kiss on her cheek as both men proceeded to Lucius' study.

"Men and their mysterious ways." Said a stunned Narcissa. "I'll find out soon enough." She smirked as she went back to the dining table to finish her breakfast.

"Do you mind telling what the hell was that all about, Severus?" Lucius asked, curious as they both sat down. "Something to drink, old chap? Coffee? I like to have some when I work here late and Draco was kind enough to send me this amazing contraption that prepares a wonderful cup of it." He pointed to the _Breville _coffee and espresso maker.

"Yes, I could use a cup." Severus was in real need of something strong and since alcohol was out of the question at this hour, he'll settle with coffee. Lucius stood up and placed two cups under the coffee maker and pushed the "brew" button and smiled as the appliance came to life, not long before French Roast filled the room.

"Delicious." The blond exclaimed as he inhaled the rich aroma. Severus simply rolled his eyes as he saw his friend gush like a fourteen year old girl. "Get a hold of yourself, man."

As the coffee finished and both men had their cups in their hands, Lucius implored. "So, you want to explain this little charade of yours?"

"It's bloody insane and perverted, you'll think I'm ready for Azkaban." Severus knit his eyebrows together in frustration.

"What happened, Severus?" The blond asked, fully intrigued now.

"It's Hermione- fuck," He cursed before continuing. "Ms. Granger. I've granted her an apprenticeship this year and all of a sudden I have developed this _intense_ infatuation for the girl." He finished as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean infatuation, old man?"

"Infatuation, like I wanked off this morning, by just her popping into my thoughts this morning." He seethed. "THAT'S what I mean by infatuation."

Lucius spit out some of his coffee at what his friend just confessed to him, trying to compose himself, failing miserably as he choked up in laughter.

"It's NOT funny, Lucius!" Said an angry Severus as he saw his friend laughing so hard. "Oh, yes it is! Merlin's beard!" He said in between laughs. "This isn't like you to fall for a student."

"Tell me about it, you know I think she had something to do with it." Severus said while rubbing his temples. "It's the only logical explanation."

"You think she is capable of such a thing?"

"Do you KNOW who we are talking about?, hell she brewed Polyjuice potion when she was a second year, she's capable of anything. Oh, bloody hell, I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through this year with her in class and as an apprentice." He groaned at the thought.

Lucius, fully composed now, thought carefully with his word choosing before responding. "And that would be a bad thing?"

"Have you gone fucking sixes and sevens?" Severus barked. "Have you not heard a bloody thing I've said? Of course it would be a bad thing!"

"Would it? Think about it, old chap: She's bright, beautiful, charming, witty, AND has a passion for potions. Everything you could want in woman." Reasoned Lucius with a suggestive eyebrow.

Severus stood up and started pacing frantically, his mind spinning. "Please, I'm twice her age for Christs' sake. It would be like dating my daughter!"

"I say use this to your advantage, Severus. Forget about your reasons as to why you shouldn't be with her and focus on making her a part of your life. You need someone in your life. Seduce her, court her, make her really fall in love with that dark, brooding façade of yours." He said with a wink.

"Is this how you got Cissy to say to becoming your wife?"

"Ha Ha, very funny. Now, you should comply and do as I say and court her, plus it can also help you find if she is, in fact plotting something." The blond declared.

"What if it doesn't work?" Severus asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It will, my friend. It will." Lucius said while standing up to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Well, I've got nothing left to lose."

"That's the spirit, old chum!"

"How are we friends?" Said Severus sarcastically.

"Ha, and people say you don't have a sense of humor."

"Yes well, I really must be leaving. I actually do have some potions simmering." Severus announced while getting up himself. "Give Cissy my best and tell her that Draco and I will be here next week for dinner like she requested."

"Absolutely, mate. All the best of luck with you, although you will have luck with you."

"Hm." He grunted as he made his way out the door, striding to the fireplace before yelling, "My office!" flooing out while thinking about how this evening will go with Ms. Granger as well as his "plan".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4. I just wanted to say sorry for the late post because with school starting, my head returned to its paraniod self again. I also wanted to say thank you to those who added the story to their favorite/follow list. I jump up and down when I see my email notifications!:) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine, and it will never be mine. BLAH BLAH BLAH!**

**P.S.: Pictures of Draco's home and Hermione's new collection are on my profile;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4<strong>

As Severus returned to the castle, he quickly headed down to the dungeons to check on his Pepper-Up potions for Madame Pomfrey. She asked him earlier that week if he could re-stock the potions for the new term and due to the change in weather, those blasted dunderheads start contracting the flu. If the potions are not monitored during the brewing process, things could become ghastly in a matter of seconds, so he did not want to fuck that up.

On the other side of the castle in the heads' dormitory, a peacefully sleeping Hermione was enjoying her morning and not having to get up so early for classes._ About time you treat yourself to some extra zzzz's. God knows we need it, especially for tonight. _Her naughty side quipped in. Hermione was currently enjoying in her dreams, being underneath her dominating lover when suddenly...

"Knock Knock Knock!" Draco barged in smiles all, startling her from her dream. "Wake up, sunshine, greet the day!" He walked to her curtained covered window before sharply opening them, letting rays of light penetrate the room.

"GODDAMMIT, DRACO!, CLOSE THOSE BLASTED CURTAINS!" Bellowed a sleepy Hermione, covering herself with her sheets. "Five more minutes, pleeaaassee?"

"Sorry muffin, no can do, we have quite the schedule for this morning and we can't afford to waste anymore time, now get your pretty bum out of bed and into the shower, and I'll have some breakfast waiting for you when you get out, so.." He made his way to her bed and quickly snatched her comforter and sheets from her and slapped her butt. "Now, missy, before I take more drastic measures."

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath as she got up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, now head on out to the shower, so we can leave soon, I'll go get started on breakfast." Said Draco as he exited the room to their kitchen.

Hermione grabbed her robe from her closet and padded over to the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower to warm. She removed her nightgown and knickers, then reached out her hand under the water to make sure the temperature was to her liking. Satisfied, she got in and immediately moaned as the warm water soothed her body. For a while, she just stood there, as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander to last nights' dream, where her professor was having his wicked way with her, ravishing and loving her body.

_You like that, darling? Severus asked her huskily. Are you enjoying what I am doing to you? He smirked as he brought his lips to her throat and allowed his hands to roam, teasing the sides of her breasts, circling slowly around them, not fully touching her nipples, causing her to shiver. You have responsive skin, love. He announced. I like that, I like that a lot, makes touching you much more...fun for me. His hands left her breasts and snaked down her sides and slender waist, caressing it slowly with his slightly calloused fingers. _

Hermione let her own hands roam her body, imagining they were Severus' instead. She let out a quiet groan as they reached her pussy, moving to her clit._ Serverus rubbed his hands all over her belly, smiling as he saw goosebumps surfacing. Do you want me to go lower, darling? Tell me what you want, what you need and I will give it to you.._.

Hermione whimpered as she circled her fingers around her clit, starting to rub harder. _What do you want, Hermione? She loved the way her name came out of his tongue. Do you want me to make you cum? To cum hard all over my fingers? Do you want me to make you scream your release?_ His hand trailed lower to her pussy and skimmed it over, causing Hermione to rub frantically, feeling a warm sensation in her lower belly, she could just feel him bringing her over the edge. _Should I make you cum, love? He rubbed over her sweet spot, making her buck underneath him. Or should I, he moved his fingers away, Tease you instead? Your call daring... _Hermione was so close to her release when..

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Pounded an angry Draco. "You_ better_ not be doing what I think you are doing in there, young lady!" Hermione quickly removed her hand away, cursing him mentally for ruining her climax. "You'll have plenty of time to do that with my Godfather, so get your ass out of the shower this instant, or so help me, I'll do it myself. You have five minutes."

Hermione groaned as she quickly shampooed and conditioned her hair and turned off the water, grabbing her towel and carefully stepping out of the shower. She dried her body, wrapped the towel around her head and slipped on her robe as she opened the door, expecting to find Draco waiting, but instead she heard movement in her bedroom.

"You," Draco accused. "Have NO kind of lingerie whatsoever!, how the hell is that possible?" He shuffled through her bras and knickers, shaking his head as he tossed some out.

"Hey! That's not true." Hermione defended herself. "I just bought some bras."

"Where? Grandmums R Us?" Draco held up one of Hermiones' new bras as he examined it. "Jesus, Hermione! How _can _you wear this? It has no padding, no colour, no nothing!. This has to go, in fact all of it does." He pulled out his wand as he set her intimates on fire, earning a gasp from Hermione.

"May they rest in peace...not." Said Draco as he cleaned the little mess. "Oh don't look at me like that, muffin, they had to go and you knew it. It wasn't healthy for you."

"You didn't have to burn all of them, you know. Not all of them were that bad."

Draco lowered his glare on her as he gave a look that said, "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

"Ok, maybe they were bad." Hermione caved in.

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery." Draco smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes. "For the time being, I'll loan you something." The blond said as he accioed two pairs of his boxers and transfigured them into a decent set of a black bra and knickers. "Put these on as well as the outfit I laid out for you. I saw it in your closet, and realised that you've never worn it, so today you will. Now get going so we can eat and leave." He said as he left her to change.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she saw what Draco laid out for her on her bed. It was a turquoise halter top summer dress that her mum sent her birthday last year. Hermione felt that it was a bit revealing, so she stored it in the back of her closet. Sighing, she put on her bra, liking the feel it had as it hugged her breasts nicely, then she slipped on her knickers. She felt sexy, alluring, powerful all at the same time. She wanted to have the same feeling over Severus. Hopefully she'll find something that will make him pounce on her when he sees her.

She slipped the dress and turned to the mirror as she looked at herself. _It doesn't look bad, _Her rational said. _It looks really lovely. Lovely? _Her naughty side fought back_, it looks sexy and hot, why the hell haven't you put this on before?_ She rolled her eyes as she walked out and to the kitchen, where she smelled coffee and bacon.

"Oh very nice, muffin!" Draco grinned. "You look radiant, the colour flatters you a whole lot. Uncle Sev will love it." He winked.

"Thank you, my Mum bought it for me last year." Said Hermione as she dashed for the coffee and pancakes with bacon, digging in.

"You should wear it more often, muffin. You don't look vulgar."

"Perhaps I will. Mmm these are yummy!" She declared as she took more bites form the delicious pancakes."

"Mum and I took lessons in Paris. I'm glad you like them, you're the first to try them with the exception of a few...bon bons."

"You make them breakfast the morning after?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Isn't that awkward, seeing as you barely say a few words the night before, then go at it like monkeys."

"We talk sometimes, I don't just jump into bed with the first Adonis I see." Draco said as he took bites form his plate, then sipped some coffee.

"Yeah, sure you don't." Hermione fought back a giggle as she finished her breakfast. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Finally, now lets floo to my flat in London and go from there." They stepped into the fireplace and Draco shouted, "My flat!" And they were flooed to his home in muggle London.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Severus finished the last of the potions, his stomach grumbled in protest as he really didn't eat breakfast, so he left the classroom for the Great Hall, a part of him hoping to run into Ms. Granger. <em>Lucius, you better be right about this. <em>As he arrived, the first thing he noticed was the lack of students. _Makes sense, since they were behaving like zombies from all the work I gave them. _He smirked, but that quickly went away as he saw that Ms. Granger was not sitting in her usual seat._ That's odd. _He thought, the only one there was her friend, Ms. Weasley. He walked his way up to where she was eating some oatmeal and reading something.

"Ms. Weasley." Severus greeted, causing Ginny to jump slightly. "No need to be alarmed," He quickly added, noticing her actions. "I was simply wondering as to where Ms. Granger is this morning, I needed to have a word about her apprenticeship.

"She left this morning with Draco, Professor," Replied Ginny. "She sent me a note saying that they were going to run some errands. They'll be back in a few hours."

_Errands, what errands? Wait? You shouldn't be this concerned over her... _"Thank you, Ms. Weasley, excuse me." He replied before walking away to the professors' table and ordering some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco arrived at his flat in muggle London. Draco bought the place so when he had...company, he would have a place to stay at, as well as some of his lovers where muggles so he needed to improvise. She'd been here before, and every time was like her first time, since he was always redecorating. Currently it had a dark grey theme with a sleek touch. She loved it.<p>

"Oh very nice, Draco. We have to stay here for a weekend sometime." Hermione stared in awe as she looked around the living room."

"We can have a slumber party next weekend, if you want, but hopefully you'll be spending your weekends with Uncle Sev if tonight goes well, muffin." Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"One can dream, Draco."

"It will happen, sweetie, I know what my Uncle likes and you are not far form it, so let's go do some shopping, then get something to eat, so by the time we return back to Hogwarts, we can get you all dolled up."

Hermione blushed as they made their way out the door, and into the shopping district of London. Couture everywhere they went, the two best friends linked hands as Draco put on his Ray Bans, with a look that said he was ready to take on the world. Hermoine giggled as they started walking.

"Ok, lingerie is our goal, lots and lots of it, so we'll go to Agent Provocateur for something raw and sinful, and Victoria's Secret for something sweet and flirty. How does that sound, muffin?" Asked Draco.

"I like it, though I'm not sure about the whole "raw and sinful" part." Hermione declared, unsure of herself.

"Why not? My Uncle will love it, I know that you can wear something like that without looking like a slut. Trust me, sweet." Draco reassured. "Ok, here's Agent Provocateur, let's go in." He opened the door for her as they stepped inside to be greeted by light pink and chandeliers and nipple pasties everywhere.

"Hello! Welcome to Agent Provocateur! My name is Lola, how may I help you two today?"

"Hello, Lola. My friend Hermione here has one hot date tonight and is in some serious need of some new lingerie for her man, so let's start from there." Draco said with a sharp tone that said "You better not fuck with us, missy!"

"Very well." Said Lola, smiling a bit nervously, not wanting to make her clients upset. "What kind of lingerie did you have in mind?"

"Bra and knicker sets, corsets, garter belts, as well as some sleepwear."

"Wonderful, we have some new items if you would like to see them, I'll set up a dressing room and I'll get your measurements, hun." Lola excused herself as she went towards the back where the dressing rooms were.

"You scared her, Draco." Hermione accused with a smile.

"No, muffin, I set her straight. I plan on spending a lot of pounds here, so she better treat us well. There's a difference."

"If you say so, oh here she comes." Hermione pointed out as Lola returned.

"Dressing room is ready, if you'll please follow me this way." The three went to the back. "Here's a robe for you hun, I'm going to need to remove your dress, please so I can measure you."

Hermione stepped into the luscious dressing room where she proceeded to take off her dress and put on the robe, then stepped outside.

Draco was sitting in a red-lipped chair sipping on some champagne that was handed to him by a very fine employee who raised an eyebrow as he walked away.

"Ok, I'm ready, Lola."

"Very good, now allow me to, She removed her measuring tape from her neck and wrapped it on the top part of Hermiones' chest, then under, then around her hips.

"You're a 38c, hun and size 8 for your knickers(size 6 in USA). Your friend found some things for you to try on, here they are." She handed Hermione a few sets that consisted of a lot of black and not much fabric. _Very raw and sinfu_l She thought.

"I'll be right here, Hermione." Draco said with a wink.

She stepped back inside and removed her bra and knicker as she tried on the first outfit. It was a black leather corset, with suspenders and stockings as well as a pair of silk knickers. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she liked what she saw. _Ohhh, very sexy! her naughty side commented. One look at you from Sev and he'll be putty in your hand. I approve! Yes it is quite nice, her rational side commented as well, we needed some change. _

"Come on out, muffin. Let's see." Draco called out. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out, earning a double take from Draco.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about, Granger!, so much better!" Draco beamed.

"I really like it, I like what it does for my body." She said with a smirk.

"Sold!" announced Draco. "Let's see something else."

Hermione nodded as she went back to the dressing room, and removed the ensemble. The next set was a more revealing look. It was black and had strings holding it together, the bra had less then a cup so there were nipple pasties but those were optional. She applied them on, then the bra. It also had a waist cincher with mostly string, knickers as well. She stepped out and looked at Draco.

"Madame Granger is open for business!" My Uncle will have a heart attack if he saw you like that, we'll take it!"

Hermione smiled and tried on some more before ringing everything up and heading out to Victoria's Secret and doing the same. By the time they were done, Hermione's hands were full with bags of pure naughtiness.

"Draco thank you so much for all of this, it means a lot to me." Said Hermione as she took a bite of her Farfalle pasta with garlic chicken and alfredo sauce.

"You're very welcome, muffin. It's nice to shop for someone else. You have everything you need to make my Uncle give in to you." He smiled as he took a bite from his plate. "This came out good."

"Mmmhmm, you must make it for my birthday."

"Maybe I will, now we have a few more minutes before we have to get back to the castle and sex you up. Cheers!" He raised his glass of wine in the air as Hermione did the same and they clinked glasses.

"To a night of hot, sweaty, sex!" The blond toasted.

"To a night of hot, sweaty, sex!" Hermione repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!:) I am sooooooooooo sorry that I am posting late. I am NOT ignoring the story. Its just with school, it's kicking my ass at the moment so I rarely have a spare moment to myself, so please bear with me. BUT I finally wrote this chapter. I had several ideas with this one and in the end I picked the best one. I hope you all like it. I also wanted to thank all those who have added this story to their favorite story/follow story list. It means so much to me that you enjoy the story. Anyways, on with the show!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If HP was mine, Severus would be in my bed, but he's not. Catch my drift? <strong>

**Ch. 5**

By the time Hermione and Draco returned to the castle, they had just enough time to get Hermione ready for her "meeting" with Severus. The two hustled to their common room without attracting attention to the pink bags Hermione held. Draco wanted as much time as possible to make sure that all went well, in other words, Hermione will not return to her room tonight.

"I'm so excited for tonight, but what if nothing happens?" Hermione pondered while she gathered her new wardrobe onto her bed.

"It will muffin." Replied Draco as he entered her room with Hermione's makeup bag. "Trust me, just one peek of your lingerie and my uncle will not stop until he has you naked and in his bed."

Hermione blushed at the thought, she wanted nothing more than to have Severus worship her and more. _Hell yeah we want more from Sev! her naughty side screamed, perhaps something kinky and dangerous! We also want passion and love her rational side countered back. _

"Which one shall we have you wear?" Draco said bringing her back to reality as he paced around looking at each outfit in detail. "How about...this one!" He held up the black leather corset. "Yes, this is perfect, put it on darling then we'll apply make up and a touch-up to your hair, then you'll be good to go!"

Hermione grinned as she removed her dress, not minding that Draco was still in the room with her. In her opinion, she felt that he was only one that really understood her. She will always be grateful for that. She removed her current intimates, relieved that she performed a hair removal charm...down there. She grabbed the naughty knickers and pulled them on, moving to the stockings with the garter belt. Finally the corset, she unsnapped it then wrapped it around her body, then Draco walked over to her and helped her fasten it. As he finished, he took a step back and smiled.

"Gorgeous, darling." He said making the brunette blush. "Absolutely gorgeous, and sinful, now put on your uniform so we can put the finishing touches so you can go, it's almost time for you to leave."

Hermione put on her uniform quickly, then grabbed her makeup bag and fished out her foundation, applying a tiny bit smoothing her complexion, eyeliner to make her eyes pop out a bit and mascara. Happy, she turned to Draco and he muttered something and instantly her hair became frizz free and tendrils formed, nicely framing her face.

"Draco, I feel completely transformed. So many emotions are running in me, it is indescribable." Hermione beamed as she slipped on her _UGG_ loafers.

"You'll feel even more transformed when he kisses you, muffin. Or more." He smirked. "You are a vision Hermione Granger." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Now go and get your man, and if you two do the dirty deed, USE PROTECTION!, I'm too young to be an uncle."

"Thank you, Draco again for all of this, you are my fairy god-brother."

"I'm honored, muffin. Go." He shooed her off.

"See you later, way later hopefully." She crossed her fingers.

"Bon chance, chérie."

"Merci, mon ami." She said once more before stepping out of their common room and headed to the dungeons.

"God help us all." Draco muttered as he grabbed his cloak and made his way to the fireplace for another visit to his home and...catch up with a certain German bon bon.

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting in his office grading some papers while listening to a muggle composer <em>Bach, <em>the music relaxing his mind though all of a sudden a knock on his door shut all that down.

_Fuck, it must be her, _he thought as he cut the music off and strode to the door. _Remember, the plan is to make her confess that she had something to do with this mess, focus on that. Nothing else. _He opened the door, not expecting in the slightest to be greeted by the sight before him.

"Hello, Professor." The gryffindor greeted him. "I hope I'm not too early, I finished my dinner a bit too quickly and didn't look at the time."

Severus nearly lost it as he took in her form. Her curly hair was nicely framing her sweet face, she came here without her outer robe leaving her in only her uniform that was currently a bit too tight on her; he could just barely make out something black underneath her blouse. _It couldn't be corset, it just couldn't. Keep it together man, you cannot let her distract you no matter what she might be wearing, something naughty perhaps... Oh Merlin I hope she is...FOCUS!_

"Good evening, Ms. Granger, you needn't worry about the time, it's perfectly fine. Please, come in so we can discuss your apprenticeship." He opened the door fully and allowed her to let her in first. She nodded and walked ahead to the front of the classroom permitting Severus to bask in her backside.

_Good lord, that skirt is too short, Christ! the little minx is purposely swaying those hips...not that I mind, but she shouldn't be engaging in this sort of behavior..._

"Professor, " She interrupted his dirty thoughts, "during the summer, I came across several books that I thought might help with the apprenticeship and they contained information about dark curses, particularly the cruciatus curse as well as more severe curses. That is what I would like to focus my thesis on sir, if that is considered acceptable by you." Hermione was slightly fidgeting, nervous that he might say no.

"I find that perfectly acceptable, Ms. Granger. If it were any other student, I would not even bother, but like I said yesterday, you show promise, I know that you can handle a complex thesis like this and trust me, it will test you in every way possible, but I will be here to help and guide you." Severus replied honestly. He had very high hopes for the girl, hell she challenged his own knowledge from when he was her age.

"Thank you, professor. I want to be able to find some sort cure for many of the painful and the permanent effects of these curses so that people who have been hurt can finally live in peace." Hermione's thoughts took her to Neville's parents and how they can't even remember their own son because of the cruciatus curse.

Severus nodded in agreement and with a wave of his wand, a few pieces of paper appeared before him as well as a quill. He pushed them gently to Hermione.

"These are some documents for the Ministry of Magic declaring that I will be your mentor for the apprenticeship, it is absurd, but it is the law unfortunately." He said with a hint of annoyance. "If you would sign, please."

Hermione looked over the documents, bending over a bit too far, causing her to expose her chest to Severus who tried not to look but could not avoid it. _She is wearing a corset, what I wouldn't do to tear that blouse and thrust her against the wall and wrap those gorgeous legs.._.he lowered his gaze to her skirt and saw her shift her legs and saw a garter._ She wants to slowly kill me, the vixen. I will lose all self control._

"Professor, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Hermione looked at her professor and noticed that he looked as though he was fighting some demon on the inside. _What is he thinking? The charm I placed on him! fuck! I forgot to remove it. It's a good thing that you didn't, he is finding you irresistible._ Her naughty side was egging her to show more skin.

"I am just fine, Ms. Granger." He quipped. "I'll take those," He grabbed the forms and stored them in his desk. Then he moved to the tables where there were some cauldrons set up and motioned for her to join him.

"I need to see what you can and cannot handle, Ms. Granger, so I want you to brew the noir corpus potion. It is a very complex potion that can have some painful effects if brewed incorrectly. Pleae follow the instructions carefully and you should not have any problems." Hermione simply nodded as she looked over the ingredients and the instructions.

"It says that the potion will take two weeks to make, Sir."

"Correct, Ms. Granger. This will a little project for the beginning as well as a test. If you are successful, you will have no problems brewing other complex potions. I will be looking over some of my own potions. This is an independent potion, though if you really need help, then I shall assist you. Please begin."

He turned to the other side of the classroom and started working on more potions for Madame Pomfrey and those blasted dunderheads, though he kept an eye on the minx.

Hermione looked at the instructions and began chopping some juniper petals added them to the cauldron, then thinly sliced more difficult herbs, completely unaware that Severus was looking at her, though conspicuously. He saw her body sway and wanted nothing more than to kiss her and take her to his bed. He tore his eyes form her and began to work.

An hour passed and Severus had finished the last of the batch for the medi-witch. He wanted to take a little break, but decided to observe Ms. Granger and see her progress. He walked over to her and hovered slightly behind her...a bit too closely.

"Excellent progress, Ms. Granger." He murmured very close to her ear, startling Hermione causing her heart rate to accelerate. He noticed that she was about to add more than the required dragonfly extract needed so he quickly grabbed her hand and guided her to take out some of the extract, his body glued behind hers.

"Careful, Ms. Granger, you wouldn't want something ghastly to occur if there was an overdose of ingredients, now would you?" His voice was practically removing her new knickers.

"N-no si-ir, I wouldn't want that to happen." She enjoyed his hand over hers and wanted more than anything for him to do more than that.

He smiled at her nervousness and backed away slightly before continuing. "Would you like to hear something rather amusing, Ms. Granger?" He showed particular emphasis on the word "amusing".

"Sure. What was so amusing, professor?" Hermione turned her head a bit to look at Severus, as she carefully gathered more ingredients.

"In the past twenty-four hours, I have been experiencing certain emotions." Hermione stiffened slightly as she remembered the charm she placed on her professor last night and its effects it has on the person.

"Emotions, professor?, what kinds of emotions have you been experiencing?"

"I think it may be all in my mind, , but these emotions deal with a strong urge of some sort or a deep desire." He eyed her closely, looking for a shift in her body language, testing out this theory of his. He would get some answers form the little minx, even if it means by seducing her. He can be very...persuasive.

"I cannot put my finger on it, this sort of thing has never happened to me and I have been trying to recall all the things I did yesterday that could have something to do with this, but so far nothing. Is that not strange, Ms. Granger?" He walked over to her desk again slowly.

"Yes, professor, that does indeed sound strange, but why did you say amusing?" Hermione's temples were starting to form little beads of sweat as Severus got closer to her again.

"The amusing part in this, Ms. Granger, is that the only real interaction that I had yesterday was with you. Yes, I had classes yesterday, but I remained by my desk the entire time, not bothering to check on any of the students' work. Then in the evening, I approached you last night at dinner to inform you of your apprenticeship. It is really rather amusing, to think perhaps that you could have indirectly had something to do with these newly found emotions, isn't it?" He said that last part with a mischievous smile.

"That does sound amusing, especially since we did in fact have a conversation, but did not make any physical contact." Hermione was watching Severus like a hawk, not knowing what to expect next.

"Very true, Ms. Granger." He nodded in agreement. "It does not add up that you could be part of the equation. This could be some effect I have over not receiving enough sleep, but I find it most surprising that this something that has never happened before." He looked at her potion and decided to have her stop right there for the night.

"I think that this stage is good for tonight. We can place it under a stasis charm to preserve it." She nodded as she placed the charm and he took the cauldron to his private stores. She couldn't believe that he was already thinking that it was her that did this to him._ Well you did perform the charm on him and now he is horny for you, her naughty side smirked. _Deep down she was happy that he has these feeling for her, but the charm will wear off soon. _I wounder what kind of feelings did he experience about me?_ She pondered.

"Well the potion looks good, I think will will continue the next meeting on Monday. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that is fine, professor." Hermione gathered her bag and started to head for the door when Severus stopped her.

"I trust that you can keep this conversation to yourself, Ms. Granger. I don't need the students thinking that I have really gone mad, though if they accused me, I would make them suffer for it." He smirked.

"Yes, professor, I'll keep it to myself."

"Very well, enjoy the rest of your night." He walked to get closer to her and before Hermione said her goodbyes, she found herself backed up against the wall and Severus whispered in her ear. "I had no idea you were into wearing such provocative lingerie to class, Hermione." She gasped from the fact that this was the first time he used her first name. She needed to hear it again.

"I find it surprising that you would wear something like..." His fingers barely grazed her thigh to where her garter belt was. Hermione almost moaned at the contact. "this, but I rather like it. A lot." He stepped back, composing himself. "I hope you will dress like that on Monday. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione was speechless as she nodded a bit before she found the handle on the door and opened it to leave. She closed it and almost ran to the common room, still not processing what just happened.

Severus smiled as his theory has been proved correct. The minx did in fact had something to do with his emotion, but he found that he liked it. Her reactions were very responsive and that is something that he liked in a woman. Getting more information out of her was going to be a lot of fun and he couldn't wait for Monday to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone:) Here is the next chapter. It contains lemons;) so if that is not your cup of tea, then don't read. I wanted to thank all those who have added the story to their favorite story/follow story list. It makes my day:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dislaimer: See ch. 1-5<strong>

**Ch.6**

Hermione could not believe what just happened. She was definitely NOT expecting that. He now knows that I did something to him! Fuck! well it's not like this is a bad thing that he knows based on what he did to me...he likes the lingerie! he found me alluring! GAH! this is not how I planned this would go, but the most important thing is that he did not reject me, yes that is what matters..Oh I need to talk to Draco!

She reached the common room and muttered "Almond Joy" as she walked in past the portrait, surprised to not find Draco in sight. Probably out with one of his "bon bons". She giggled a bit at the thought, though Draco needs a stress-reliever here and then, _as do you, missy_. _Her naughty side was still fanning herself from what Severus did to them. _

_Though we want our stress reliever to be permanent! She smirked. Hush you little tarte! Her rational side scolded. Yes it would be very nice if he would be part of our lives for a very long time, but we must build up to that first! _Hermione could still not process how could she take advice from these two, but still, she listened._ We have to get to know what Severus is like: what does he enjoy doing in his spare time, what are his pet peeves, what music does he listen to...and vice versa. Her rational side smirked a bit knowing she won this debate._

_Yes, her naughty side agreed. That is very important for us. Doe he prefer boxers of briefs? Does he like to be on top or does he prefer the girl to be on top? Is he more on receiving head or giving or both? _Hermione just shook her head, gobsmacked that all this was in her head.

_That was not what I was implying in the slightest, you bimbo! Must you always refer to things in a sexual way? _

_Of course, what fun would it be if I didn't? Her naughty side grinned as her rational side rubbed her temples, frustrated. _

"I really must find some more friends, I'm going bloody mad!" Hermione went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of grape juice and sat back down on the couch. She did not know where her plan would lead her next. Should she go along with it like planned? This is what she wanted, so why have second thoughts? No, I want this- I need this, he will bed me on my birthday, perhaps sooner. Hermione shivered, imagining what Severus would do to her in his bed...tie her up, tease her, play with food on her...oh the list goes on. She sat there on the couch, falling asleep slowly, letting her mind continue to last nights dream.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the dungeons, Severus was livid that his plan had gone as expected. This little minx wanted to seduce him by wearing the most raciest lingerie that left little to the imagination. He was definitely not expecting that at all, though he found it very sexy of her. She really wouldn't be such a bad choice for him, but what struck him the most was why she would choose him of all people. He did not consider himself a handsome man, nor a caring one at that. She should be with a man that would devote his life to her, not that he himself wouldn't but this is new territory for him, since she was so young. Frankly, it made him nervous. What if he wasn't able to satisfy her the way she deserves to be.<p>

"No, I can and will satisfy the witch in a manner that no other wizard can." He smirked thinking about the endless ways he could _satisfy _Hermione and have the succubus scream out his name in their throes of passion. "Yes, Monday will be a very interesting night indeed."

He poured himself a glass of scotch and headed off to his bedroom, hoping to be reacquainted once more with his amber-eyed minx.

Morning soon came and instead of getting up extra early to do some reading, Hermione just laid in her bed, enjoying as the sun came up. She needed some time for herself, like Draco always pointed out to her. Yes, she may be the brightest witch of her generation, but it was good for some down time. She got up, hoping that Draco would here so they could talk about last night.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom first to brush her teeth and as she stepped out, was greeted by the most heavenly smell of bacon and hash browns. She quickly walked to the kitchen where she saw Draco prepare two plates.

"Morning muffin, how was last night?" Draco set her plate on the table and Hermione quickly dug in.

"It was rather interesting." Hermione said as she took a bite of her pancakes and moaned a bit at the taste.

"What happened? Tell me everything, because if things had gone my way, you should not even be here." Draco took a sip form his coffee and eyed his best friend closely, studying her.

"Well, after I got there, we started discussing where I wanted my apprenticeship to go and what where my plans for the future and he just agreed with me. It felt a bit unnerving, I thought he wasn't going to approve it."

"Ok, he approved your thesis, so then what happened."

"Then he gave me a test that would determine if I could handle more complex potions that are required for my field of study and after I set up he went to his desk and started working on his own potions, then after an hour or so passed," Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "He came to my desk and practically pressed himself next to me and told me that I was doing a good job."

"How close was he next to you? Did he touch you?" Draco was dying for something saucy.

"Practically glued to my back, but that's no the best part." Hermione was starting to fidget again, remembering Severus discover her plan.

"Spit it out, girl. NOW!"

"Draco, he knows that I planned to seduce him." Hermione stated as she ate some more pancakes with hash browns.

"He KNOWS? How did he find out so fast?, well it makes sense that that he would, knowing him, but now he knows. What did he do? Was he upset? intrigued? turned on?-"

"Would you let me finish? Anyway, he started telling me that he was experiencing these intense feelings of desire and said that the only solution he could come up with was that I had to have been involved since our conversation on Friday was the only interaction he had with anyone."

"Well, I'll be dammed, this sure accelerates our own plans on getting you two to do the dirty deed." Draco got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. "By the way, did you flash him your lingerie? Please say you did."

"Yes I did, while I was looking over some papers he needed me to sign, making the apprenticeship official. I bent over slightly to "look over" the papers and I think he saw the corset and the stockings." Hermione grinned a bit.

"Hear hear!, I bet that made him go crazy." Draco smirked.

"It did considering what happened when I left." Draco was practically jumping out of his seat at this point.

"What more could have happened if you didn't sleep with him?"

"He pinned me to the wall and whispered that he liked the lingerie and was very much surprised that I would something so provocative." She blushed a deep red.

"Merlin's balls, he pinned you to the wall?, God, that's hot. Oh he wants you, Granger. He REALLY wants you. Did he say anything else?"

"He said he wants me to wear something like that again on Monday night when we met again."

"This is absolutely fucking brilliant. Do you know what this means, muffin? Not only will you two see each other at night, you will be in class during the day and that will mean sexual tension for the both of you. If I know my uncle, he will only be thinking of what you have underneath your robes and the best part of it is that I will be in class with you so I'll see the whole thing. It will be like watching live porn."

"Is sex all you think about, Draco?" Hermione stood up and cleared their plates. "Ugh" She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "He said he really liked the lingerie."

"Tomorrow will be one hell of a night for you two, muffin. That is if you even make it to Monday."

"What do you mean "If I make it to Monday"?" Hermione was curious as Draco and her made their way to the couch.

"I mean what if tonight will be your special night. It will be early than your birthday, hell it will be early than Monday, but if we play our cards right, perhaps I can have my uncle sweep you off your feet and into his private chambers tonight." Draco sat next to Hermione and had her stretch her legs so he could rub her feet. He knew that always relaxed her.

"That would be something if you could do that, Draco." Hermione groaned a bit as Draco rubbed a sore spot.

"Trust me, this could work. All you have to do is wear something naughty and some regular clothes, go to his office and make fuck-me eyes and before you know it, you'll be naked within minutes. Darling, I know how bad you want this, let us just speed up the process."

"How did we become friends?" Hermione stood up straight as she looked at Draco with a playful smirk.

"Through my handsome charm, how else?" He replied with a huge grin, earning a giggle from Hermione.

"Funny, I could have sworn it was you tagging along with me to a point where I gave up and declared us friends."

"Ha Ha, very funny, Granger, how about we go to the great hall and see if my dear uncle is there?" She nodded and they both gathered a sweater before heading out arm in arm to the great hall.

* * *

><p>Severus is a man who likes to enjoy his Sundays because they do not involve watching over those retched dunderheads and their mediocre attempts at potion making. He enjoys his own time to do whatever he pleases. He has a Sunday ritual that starts with breakfast then going to muggle London and looking at their bookstores. As the day would come to an end, he would dine at a fancy restaurant and come back to Hogwarts and read the book he bought. Today was not going to be like his regular Sundays.<p>

He was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the latest potions magazine when he saw Hermione and Draco come in and make their way to the gryfindor table. He nearly had a coronary as he saw what Hermione was wearing. She had her muggle clothes which consisted of a deep purple long sleeved shirt and the most form fitting jeans that make her arse look divine. _Wonder what she has underneath that? _He thought. He noticed that the two were engaged in a deep conversation and as Hermione was turning red, he could not help but wonder what was making her blush that hard.

"_What_ did you do last night?" Hermione was shocked as Draco was replaying his night with

Alexander, his German bon bon of the evening.

"It was from one of the positions that was in "Cosmo", all we had to do was modify it a bit and it was bliss." Draco sighed as he thought back to their romp.

"Remind me to lock those up. As much as I love you, Draco, I cannot hear what you did the night before." Hermione shuddered a bit.

"Like I said muffin, you are more than welcome to join us whenever you want and then you can tell me if you don't want to hear what I did." He waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed as Draco feigned being hurt. She couldn't stop, not even realizing that she bumped her head on something.

"Careful there, Ms. Granger, you would not wan to seriously injure your head, now would you?" The deep sensual voice of Severus filled her ears.

"Professor Snape, I am terribly sorry, I was laughing so had at what Draco was sharing with me, I got caught up in the moment." Her eyes were glued to his and she could see the want in his.

"Pray tell, what was so amusing that you nearly knocked me over?" Severus regarded them both with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I was telling her, godfather, how I was looking at some of her cookbooks while she was with you and decided to try something and failed miserably because I thought it would be alright if I traded one ingredient with another." Draco stated. "Hermione could not believe it, when she returned she saw that I was cleaning up the mess. It was quite funny."

"I see, well I came here to ask Ms. Granger if you could join me for a quick look over at the documents you signed last night. It seems you forgot to sign one last form." Severus looked shifted his eyes from his godson to Hermione, keeping a nonchalant face.

"Yes professor, I'll go with you." She stood up, gathering her sweater and telling Draco that she would meet him in their rooms, missing Severus stare at her arse.

Draco nodded as he produced the _Sunday prophet_ form his coat and looked at the hunky men. Looking up and watching the two walk off fully aware that something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>As the two reached the dungeons, Severus opened the door for Hermione and she quickly walked in, hearing the door close shut and see her professor make his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her body close to his as he lowered his hear to hers and kissed her hard.<p>

"I forgot to do this last night and it has been killing me." He latched on to her bottom lip, sucking it slowing making Hermione moan softly. He smirked as his hands wandered all throughout her body, running them up and down her back. His tongue entered her mouth he explored every inch of it, swirling it around hers, making her moan louder."

"Professor..." Hermione began, but words failed her. She brought her hands around his neck and he quickly lifted her legs around his waist as he searched for a wall, not removing his lips from hers.

"Yes, Hermione?" He said between kisses. He lowered his hands to her sides and teased her by slowly riding up her shirt, finding lace along the way.

"More naughty lingerie, Hermione?" He growled in her ear as she placed kissed on his neck.

Hermione was unable to produce words from all the things Severus was doing to her. She wanted to get rid of their clothes so she could really see him. He managed to pull her shirt off, basking in the sight. Hermione was wearing a purple bra with a cincher in the middle of her torso. He moved them to his bedroom and dropped her on his bed, then knelt down as he grabbed her hips and removed her jeans.

"Please, Severus..." Hermione gasped as his hands caressed her lower half, aching to be free of the jeans and have his hands on her.

"Patience, darling. Patience." Severus loved the way his name came out of her mouth, he could not wait for her to scream it. Her jeans came off quickly and he was greeted by a matching set of purple knickers. She was breathtaking. He needed to have her. Now.

"Off. Off with your clothes." Hermione tried to reach for his robes but failed as Severus withdrew his wand and removed his robes, revealing himself to her. He was in very good shape, his six-pack very prominent. His chest covered with a few black hairs and her eyes soon became widened as she saw his cock. It was at least nine inches and was hard and ready for her, the head was slightly purple. She shivered thinking how it would fit.

"Do you like what you see, darling?" He asked as he pounced on her, kissing her neck. She squirmed underneath him, running her hands on his firm arse.

"Yes" She breathed as she felt his hands trying to get the clasp on her bra undone. "As much as I enjoy you like this, I would prefer if you were fully naked." He nipped her collarbone as her bra was removed form her body. Both his hands cupped her supple breasts, his fingers tweaked her nipples making them hard instantly. Hermione arched her back, moaning in pure bliss.

"You have no idea how much I wanted this Severus." Hermione looked directly into Severus's eyes. "I wanted you to make love to me for so long and now I have gotten my wish." Severus looked at her seriously for a moment. "You wanted this for quite some time, haven't you?" He moved down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth and run his tongue over it.

"Yessss" She hissed as his mouth moved to her neglected breast giving it the same treatment. "SSSSooooo long."

"So you tried to seduce me?" His mouth left her breasts and moved to her belly, placing kisses all over. His tongue reached her hip bones and he kissed both sides, intensifying Hermione's moans.

"Seduce...yes..charm, lingerie, tried to seduce..." Hermione was incoherent at this point, caving in to Severus as he teased her.

"You wanted me all to yourself?" He kissed his way further down to her aching pussy, delighted to see that she was bare. He slowly spread her legs open, kissing her thighs slowly moving up and run his tongue around her pussy. Hermione squealed as he sucked on her clit, knowing exactly where to give her the most pleasure. She tasted so sweet and delicious, he could lick her forever.

"I asked you a question, Hermione. Did you want me all to yourself?" Severus removed himself from her temple and looked up at her.

"YES YES YES I WANTED YOU ALL TO MYSELF! I wanted you to fuck me!" Severus became even more hard as she declared her carnal desires to him. He would not last if he was not in here soon. His mouth returned to her pussy and without warning, he thrust his tongue in her tight sheath, darting in and out as fast as he could.

"Oh fuck, Severus!" Hermione was thrashing her head as Severus was fucking her deliciously with his tongue, she could feel a tight sensation on her lower belly, then before she knew it she was screaming out as waves of pleasure were filling her. Severus licked her clean as he held her quivering thighs.

He looked up to see that the witch before him was recovering slowly from her high. Smirking, he reached her mouth and kissed her passionately, Hermione could taste herself on him. She moaned trying to bring him him closer to her, but he stopped her.

"I need to be inside you, witch, before I explode. Tell me you want me inside you." Severus reached to his nightstand and grabbed his wand, performing a contraceptive charm on Hermione.

"I need you inside me, Severus. I need you to fuck me over and over. Take me." Hermione looked at him with hooded eyes and watched as he positioned himself with her pussy. "This will hurt, darling," He said in a low voice. "It will pass, though." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, then thrusting with all his might into her, breaking her barrier. She screamed in pain as his length tore into her. He stopped and kissed her neck and tears as he allowed her body to adjust to him. She nodded slowly as he began to move gently, turning the pain to a pleasurable feeling.

Hermione bit her lip as she started a rhythm with Severus, gasping as his cock hit the right angles. Severus could not believe how tight she was, she felt perfect, like two pieces that were meant to be together. "You feel exquisite, witch." He rotated his hips, making Hermione moan really loud. "Right there, Severus. Fuck me right there..." Hearing the witch curse turned him on so much, he thrusted with a bit more force, causing her to scream. The synchronization was increasing, both of them needing release. Severus began thrusting as hard as he could into Hermione. She opened her legs as wide as she could, feeling that tight sensation again..."Make me cum, Severus!" She gasped. "Cuuuummm with me..."

"Let go, witch." He grunted as his balls tightened and at the same time both lovers cried out as they reached their peak. Their faces contorted in pleasure as they came. Severus emptied himself in Hermione and slowly removed himself from her, moving next to her on the bed and brought her near him, kissing her face.

"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for giving me this precious gift."

Hermione smiled as her eyes began to close, coming close to his chest, hearing his heart rate return to normal. "Thank you, Severus, for granting me my wish." She brought her lips to Severus's and kissed him tenderly before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
